


Only (our love)

by kinskins



Series: Two to Twirl [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I'm not going to tag it but jihan is so heavy on this one, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, They are so in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mention of cheating, so many other artists make appearance bc I love idol friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinskins/pseuds/kinskins
Summary: At some point Jihoon lost the count of how many times he got mistaken as the groom when he was just the mere best-man of Jeonghan.





	Only (our love)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of this fake-dating series and you can tell I hurried the end but I hope you enjoy this nonetheless. 
> 
> So this is basically 5+1 times when Jihoon or Seungheol gets to mistaken to be getting married but then I screwed it up and it's more like 5+1 times when Jihoon and/or Seungcheol thinks of marrying one other. Pure fluffy and stupid romance. <3

#1

Jihoon is in hurry and Seungcheol has gotten hold back at the office so fuck him and fuck the corporate life. 

He sends a text to Seungcheol to meet him inside the damn store because he won’t stand outside for whatever time it will take the other man to get there and look like an idiot. He has already spied on that there is only one worker inside and some very mushy looking couple just walked in so he can space around the store less awkwardly than if he was outside. 

The couple takes their sweet time and Jihoon wanders from display to display, scrunching up his nose because damn, some of the rings are so damn tacky he wants to puke. He feels the heavy ring box inside his jacket pocked and fiddles his fingers around it when the couple finally leaves, the lady kissing his man’s cheek with a big mushy smooch. 

“Hello there, how can I help you sir?” the lady behind the display smiles politely, her eyes sparkling and Jihoon wants to gag. Not that he hates all the mushy romance and all but he has been so overdosed with wedding things and romance and love that he would love nothing more than lock up inside his apartment and watch pure violence movies for a week (thou movie makers still manage to get romance in pure gore movies too, somehow). 

“I have an order for two rings. I have info here…” Jihoon says, trying to find the piece of paper somewhere inside his pockets. And more he goes through the damn pockets the more horrified he gets. 

The lady keeps smiling and Jihoon briefly wonders if she never gets tired of it. He groans and starts to empty his pockets to the top of the display in front of him: his phone, old shopping list, keys, bunch of business cards, gums, ring box…

“Here, you forgot it.”

Jihoon almost screams, almost, and he refuses to admit he squeaked embarrassingly when Seungcheol brings the event up again later. 

Seungcheol is grinning at him offering the piece of paper towards him, where all the information of Jeonghan and Joshua’s rings are. Jihoon feels stupid but takes the paper with a nod and reaches out to give it to the lady, who, unsurprisingly is still smiling at them. 

“Yeah, uh, I have an order.”

“Thank you sir”, she takes the paper and glances at it. “Ah, these are at the back. I’ll be right back with you, sirs.” She excuses herself and disappears behind the curtain leading to deeper behind the store. Jihoon groans and leans against the display Seungcheol laughing at him softly. 

“Sorry I was late.”

“It’s okay, you are here now. I was having a mild panic attack. Jeonghan would have skinned me alive if I didn’t get the rings today.”

Seungcheol smiles at him, rubbing his back before kissing the crown of his head and Jihoon sneaks his hands around Seungcheol, pulling him a bit closer. 

“Hey, I missed you.”

Jihoon snorts but buries his face deeper into Seungcheol’s jacket. “You just saw me in the morning.”

“Missed you still.”

They have been an official couple not more than two months but it feels like forever and Jihoon still laughs out loud about the memory when they told the truth of them faking it for everyone. Amy almost decapitated him and Jeonghan brought up that they didn’t deserve the damn wedding garnet. (He forgave them since he is the one getting married anyway.) 

Nothing really changed, aside for the blunt public display of affection and kisses. Seungcheol is hugging him by now and swaying him for side to side, humming under his breath to the song they are supposed to dance to at the wedding. 

“Here you go sirs.”

Jihoon squeaks again (can people stop appearing so silently, what the fuck) and withdraws from Seungcheol’s hug but the other man keeps his hand on the low of Jihoon’s back, keeps him close as they turn to look at the worker, who unsurprisingly is smiling at them even more blindly than she was before. She is holding two beautifully crafted silver rings in a nice velvet pillow and Jihoon wants to gag. Seungcheol grins.

“They look nice.”

Jihoon hums, not really his taste, all the sparkle but if Jeonghan wants sparkles, Joshua gives him sparkles. 

“And the carvings?” 

The lady lowers the pillow and takes out one of the rings and offers it to Jihoon who peeks inside. It looks nice too, all curvy and pretty, _“It’s too late to escape now J &J”_ and Jihoon snorts, his lips curving into a small smile. Jeonghan and Joshua are so sickening sweet with each others. 

“Would you want to try it sir? To make sure it’s perfect?” 

Jihoon lifts his head and his gaze meets with Seungcheol’s who blinks caught staring at him. The lady behind the display is smiling. A blink or two Jihoon shrugs “sure” and takes a deep breath to calm his beating heart and prays Joshua’s fingers aren’t too different from his. 

The ring slips into his finger easily and even if it’s a bit big, it’s not that obvious so Jihoon flexes his fingers to look it better. It’s nice, silver with gold and yeah, it feels somewhat heavy and Jihoon wonders if it would take time to get used to wearing a ring for everyday. 

“You made good choices sirs. How about you, let’s see if it fits.”

The lady looks between the two of them and when Seungcheol is busy staring at Jihoon she turns to him too and offers the other ring and Jihoon’s heart misses a beat. 

You got to be kidding. 

But he takes the ring and Seungcheol’s eyes are wide. Jihoon tries hard to breathe and act normal but he has hard time keeping his facial expressions somewhat normal and not to burst into laughter. Seungcheol shrugs and offers his hand to Jihoon and Jihoon turns his eyes away from Seungcheol’s face because he can’t deal with that fond look on his boyfriend’s face. 

He takes a gently hold of Seungcheol hand and even thought they do hold hands a lot it feels so different, feel Seungcheol’s fingers and god, is he shaking? Jihoon licks his lips and slips the ring into Seungcheol’s ring finger. He meets a little resistance around the joint but he manages to push it forward and Seungcheol pulls his hand out before he could get the ring stuck, that would be embarrassing. Seungcheol doesn’t look at him anymore; his eyes are on the ring and the lady grins, pleased. 

“Looks perfect to me.”

“Yeah, it fits.”

The lady nods and starts to go through her papers while Jihoon easily slips the ring off of his finger and puts it in the ring box he brought with him. He deals with the paper work while Seungcheol struggles for a moment with his ring and Jihoon so hopes the ring won’t get stuck but Seungcheol manages to pull it off and put inside the box. 

“Your order has been paid in advance so you are good to go, sirs. Congratulations.”

They mumble their thanks and Jihoon swiftly slips the box inside his pocket along with all the other junk he spilled on the top of the display. Seungcheol takes his hand as they exit the store and as soon as the door swings closed behind them they both break into wide grins and Seungcheol bursts into a wild laughter, his shoulders shaking and Jihoon loves him like that, happy and excited. He sticks out his tongue. 

“Will this faking ever end?”

Seungcheol giggles. “Probably never, dear husband of mine.”

Jihoon would lie if he said he didn’t like the sound of that. 

 

#2

Seungcheol is not designated to be anything but a gorgeous boyfriend of the handsome best man but hey, Jihoon and he are a package deal so here he is, helping to taste all the damn cakes in that very hip and fancy bakery. Jeonghan is so damn picky it makes Jihoon to growl at him. 

“It’s just a cake, Jeonghan, it can’t be that hard.”

“But it has to be a perfect cake for a perfect day.”

“I don’t think Joshua will care, considering he is not even here.”

Jeonghan gasps, holding the fork closer to his chest and then points it at Seungcheol who has been sneaking bites from the fruit cake. He blinks at the two men who just glare at him. 

“I forgot my argument, he looks ridiculous.” Jeonghan groans and turns back to Jihoon. 

“I don’t like any of these and if I don’t like any of these, Joshua will notice,” he says, swinging his hand around to emphasize the tasting plates around them on the table. “I feel like something is lacking.”

Jihoon groans, rubbing the brick of his nose. “Maybe we should switch the cake for cupcakes. Everyone loves cupcakes and they are easier to deliver.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes at him. “So that you can smash one into my face? Such violent, aren’t you.”

Seungcheol licks his fork and watches Jihoon’s shoulders to slump in defeat. They are no closer to find a perfect cake than they were a week ago and they have tried at least five bakeries’ products and from the way the young baker bows at them and disappears fast behind the kitchen door tells Seungcheol enough: they are probably just happy that they don’t get Jeonghan as their client. 

“We are running out bakeries. Do you want to expand to the next city?” Jihoon mumbles as he stands and Seungcheol shamelessly finishes the cake piece he left almost untouched. Jeonghan hums, pulling his jacket on. “Maybe but I was thinking we should check this wedding expo next weekend in the city hall. Maybe we will get lucky with the exhibitors. And if not, then go outside the town.”

Jihoon nods and they bid their goodbyes and Seungcheol sneaks his hand into Jihoon’s. Jihoon hums contently and Seungcheol smiles. “Can I join you to the expo?” “Of course, what kind of question is that? We get a discount when we buy tickets as a soon-to-be-wed couple.” 

Seungcheol snorts and swings their entwined hands between them as they make their way towards the station. 

“Fake-wedding planning, are you using me, Lee Jihoon?” he mock-gasps, hand sneaking to hold Jihoon by his waist as they make their way to the crowds. Jihoon just rolls his eyes.

“If you haven’t noticed, we are in fact planning a wedding, just not ours.”

Seungcheol pouts but Jihoon sees the twinkle in his eyes. They leave the subject there as the clamor of the train station gets noisy. And as Seungcheol keeps holding his hand while on a train, unbothered by the whispers of some noisy old woman Jihoon can’t help but think that maybe one day he could really marry Seungcheol.

 

\----

 

“What do you mean you are not coming? What do you mean I have to pick your damn cake? What do you mean?” 

Seungcheol turns to look his boyfriend when he finally gets the tickets and the sale person tells them happy expo and he leads Jihoon (who is yelling at his phone) inside the city hall. Apparently something has come up with Jeonghan, that’s all Seungcheol picks up from Jihoon’s whining. 

When Jihoon finally puts his phone away he all but slumps against Seungcheol and sneaks his hands around him for a hug. Seungcheol engulfs him into one and sways them, ignoring all the people around them. 

“Is everything okay?”

“Jeonghan is sick, and Joshua will send me a list of what they want for a cake and we have to go and taste cakes… and I don’t know how we will pick a cake for them.”

Seungcheol hums. “I think we will do well. I mean they wouldn’t trust us to do this if they didn’t think we could pull this off.” He pushes Jihoon a bit away to see his face and grins. “We didn’t suffer through all those cake tastings for nothing, right?”

Jihoon snorts and slots their fingers together taking a deep breath and his phone makes a sound of a new message. 

“We can do this.”

“And we get free cake.”

Jihoon snorts, pulling out his phone to check the list he was send. Seungcheol smiles down at him and they start to venture inside the exhibition area. They locate the cake stands pretty easily and they start a pretty convincing act of a couple trying to find a cake. 

It goes well and cakes are tasty but none of the cakes fit perfectly for what Jeonghan and Joshua want. Jihoon has a mental breakdown and is ready to throw a damn cake at Seungcheol when he off-tracks and pipes loudly how tasty the chocolate and strawberry cake is when Jeonghan particularly forbid chocolate cakes. 

“So, what we have checked off from that lists?” Seungcheol asks about three hours into tasting cakes and Jihoon glares at his phone.

“That one with pink champagne cake was close but I think that vanilla buttercream was a bit too sweet since Jeonghan really doesn’t care about candies. Also it was pink.” Jihoon groans. “I mean, Jeonghan and Joshua are pastel colors and all but I think a pink cake isn’t something they want.”

“Well then the guava cake is out of question even thou it has the tropical flavors Joshua prefers,” Seungcheol muses and Jihoon rubs the brick of his nose.

“Let’s go and taste that key-lime cake again… and was there the apple cake close by? I mean, they are marrying in autumn so what fits better for an autumn wedding than apples?”

Seungcheol nods and leads Jihoon towards the said stands. Jihoon calls Joshua before they get to the tables and lets him eavesdrop his talk with the lady behind the cake table. She even recognizes them and is more than happy to give her insight on the key-lime cake. 

Seungcheol keeps silent and only nibbles the pieces set for tasting, letting Jihoon to deal with the choice. Jihoon also asks about the apple cake and Seungcheol wanders to the left where the chocolate cakes are located. 

He is always drawn towards chocolate cakes, and this red velvet cake just calls him. Also the caramelized banana and chocolate cake! What a tasteful heaven this is for him!

“Okay, Cheollie, I think we—“ 

“I want this.” 

Jihoon stops in mid move, his fingers frozen over his phone (apparently Joshua and Jeonghan had send him a message of some sort of approval) and just stares at him, his face blank. The lady behind the table looks between the two of them and Seungcheol realizes that oops, he spoke aloud.

 

\----

 

Joshua laughs so hard he gets teary-eyed and mounts a huge piece of a red velvet cake on his fork when he is sure he won’t choke on it and Seungcheol nods, licking the icing from his own fork. 

“And then the lady goes: we can give you two-for-one deal. And Jihoon goes: we don’t need two different cakes and I pout then and the lady was so aggressive!”  
Jihoon groans at him but still steals Seungcheol’s forkful of cake. 

Joshua shakes his head amused. 

“And now you have a red velvet cake,” he states and nods towards the cake they are devouring just now.

“Well, we couldn’t order it for your wedding day which is in two months! So Seungcheol bought it right there and then,” Jihoon makes a face and mimics Seungheol’s voice: “for the pre-wedding party we are having tonight. Impromptu.” Joshua cracks up again and Seungcheol just smiles fondly at his boyfriend. 

“You guys are ridiculous,” Joshua murmurs, his grin wide and happy as he munches down some more cake before his eyes narrow and the corners of his lips curve wickedly. “What kind of cake would you have on your wedding?” 

Seungcheol has only time to open his mouth before Jihoon is already answering, arranging the piece of cake on his plate and staring down at it, his fork raised. “That’s easy: chocolate caramel cake. I mean, Cheollie loves chocolate but I haven’t decided if I want berries or maybe banana with it, or maybe some toffee drip.” 

Silence. 

Jihoon takes a bite before he shrugs. “You asked?”

Seungcheol doesn’t really know what to say. He can’t believe Jihoon has thought of their wedding cake and it actually sounds pretty awesome. 

Joshua hums around his fork. “Sounds pretty tasty.”  
Seungcheol sighs. “I fucking love you.” 

They say at the same time and Jihoon snorts, shaking his head amused. Seungcheol spots the red hue covering his boyfriend’s ears and he grins toothy. Joshua snaps a picture and Jeonghan won’t stop cooing over them. 

 

#3 

Jihoon groans loudly and rubs his eyes. He is already tired (mentally mostly) and Jeonghan’s bachelor party is only halfway through. They had Jeonghan totally surprised in early morning (Joshua had been let into the plan, not knowing that his own bachelor party crew was lurking close by) and it had been quite a show to watch him to scramble around the apartment in his pajamas and try to locate subjects on the list they had given to him within a time limit. Jeonghan had failed worth of five shots. 

They had ventured into the early hours of city life and during the tasks Jeonghan needed to fulfill before the lunch he had royally failed once gaining punishments worth of four shots. And after lunch he had been looking quite buzzed. 

The escape room had been hysterical and Jihoon still doesn’t understand how their small group had gotten out within the time limit. Shots were again shared afterwards since alcohol wasn’t allowed inside. Now they had finally arrived at the pub where they had reserved a cabinet for the dinner. 

It’s just a bummer that they had reserved a pub where Chanyeol apparently works at too.

Jihoon is so glad Soonyoung is at Joshua’s party and not with them because he would have probably smashed Chanyeol’s teeth in. 

Jeonghan is buzzed and his ideas are horrible while slightly drunk and wicked. 

“We should pretend it’s your bachelor party.”

Jihoon gives the groom-to-be an unamused look but Minhyuk gets excited and bounces on his seat. Seungkwan and Minki don’t need lot to be convinced that it’s a damn good idea and Kihyun is also soon on board. Because apparently they all want to see Chanyeol’s face crumble when he realize what he had lost. Jihoon tries to explain that his relationship with Chanyeol was doomed from the beginning but it feels like he is talking to the walls. 

And Jihoon is so close to open his mouth when Chanyeol and his co-worker came to their cabinet and ask for the groom to be. But everyone in their small circle of friends just grin wickedly, already little buzzed. Minhyuk waves his hand widely towards Jihoon who is squished between Jeonghan and Seungkwan, the latter squishing his arm quite painfully. 

“Here! Our boy Jihoonie!” 

To Chanyeol’s credit he doesn’t even react really but Jihoon knows (knew, he corrects himself) his ex and sees the tension in his face. 

It’s so awkward and Chanyeol’s co-worker casts him a questioning look when his hyping isn’t as top-notch as it apparently should be but it doesn’t stop Jeonghan and Seungkwan to whoop loudly along when the groom-to-be crown is pushed at the top of Jihoon’s head. 

Jihoon thanks gods that they didn’t order a stripper or whatever for Jeonghan that would have been so embarrassing for everyone included. 

If Jihoon doesn’t think too much of it, it’s like he is celebrating his birthday, he gets the food first, he gets his glass filled without asking and even thou he is the best man, he can’t now stress over schedules or anything because he is too busy faking being a groom. He wants to laugh. 

Jihoon toasts with Kihyun who giggles at him. “Think of this as a wonderful story to tell at the weddings!” 

Jihoon hums, sipping his drink, murmuring into it: “whose wedding really.” 

They play some stupid ass card games with very sexual questions and Jihoon just wants to die but Jeonghan is laughing and having fun nonetheless so maybe he can share some dirty details of his and Seungcheol’s sex life. It gets embarrassing when Chanyeol comes in with more drinks when Jihoon is middle of recalling their most public place (late nigh bus stop shelter) where they have had sex. Nice Jihoon nice. 

He excuses himself for a bathroom break and afterwards he just stands by the sink, staring at himself in the mirror. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he smiles at Seungcheol’s message, asking if they are already heading towards the next place. He also sends a photo of Joshua and his best men with their ties tied around their head. Jihoon snorts. He is texting his answer when he exits the bathrooms and doesn’t notice Chanyeol right there, waiting for him. 

“Jihoon.”

Jihoon lifts his head and blinks rapidly at the tall man in front of him. Chanyeol casts a look to the side, like making sure no one is listening in on them and then takes a hesitant step closer. Jihoon grips his phone tighter.

“Chanyeol.”

There is a sort of bitter smile on Chanyeol’s face. “At least you call me by my first name now. I would probably hold a longer grudge.” 

Jihoon feels his cheeks heat up. He opens his mouth to defend himself or just say anything but Chanyeol shrugs. “But it’s okay, I guess. I mean the marriage makes people a lot softer and sensible.” Chanyeol sounds so defeated that Jihoon feels like he should tell him the truth. 

“It’s not—“ he never gets a change to explain that he isn’t the groom because Chanyeol interrupts him.

“No, Jihoon, please listen to me.” He takes yet another step closer and Jihoon feels like bolting back to the cabinet where his friends are. But Chanyeol is kind of blocking him so he stays but and lets the other man talk. He gets the feeling that Chanyeol needs it. 

“I… I didn’t mean us to end like we did. I did some bad decisions and I’m truly happy you have found someone you want to share your life with.” Chanyeol is holding the tray like his life depends on it. Maybe it gives Chanyeol some sort of comfort because he licks his lips, knuckles white as he holds to it, keeping his eyes steadily on Jihoon’s. 

“I… I heard stories of you not doing so great after… after what happened that night.” 

Jihoon presses his mouth shut into a thin line and Chanyeol tries to keep his eyes on his but he averts his gaze soon enough. 

“I know I should have been a better person back then and… I truly regret all the shit I put you through. And… ah, is your fiancé the one I saw you with?” 

Chanyeol must mean Seungcheol because Jihoon hasn’t been with anyone else in that café Chanyeol works at which reminds Jihoon of the fact that he really misses the sandwiches it serves. Jihoon nods curtly. 

“Yeah, Seungcheol is his name.”

Chanyeol nods, trying to smile a little but his lips are so thin when he presses his mouth tightly. 

“He seems like a good man.”

Jihoon nods. “He is wonderful.”

An awkward silence hangs between them and Jihoon clears his throat. His phone buzzes. “I should head back. Our time here is ending soon anyway so…” 

Chanyeol hums but doesn’t move. “I did love you really. I mean what I said, I didn’t meant to—“

“Sleep with someone else? So much of loving me, really”, Jihoon snaps before he can stop himself and Chanyeol seemingly bristles. “It’s not that black and white, Jihoon. You were just so busy and I—“

“Slept with someone else instead of talking about it with me. Communication is the key word here, Park and---“ Jihoon’s phone buzzes again and Jihoon glances at it. “And my fiancé does it wonderfully. I need to answer this.” 

Chanyeol lets him walk right past him as Jihoon lifts the phone to his ear. “Yeah, babe!” 

_“Babe? Darling, I’m honored but Seungcheol would be pissed if he knew.”_

“We are there soon, order up!” Jihoon continues and Taehyung cackles at the other end of the call. _“Sure sweet cheeks!”_

Jihoon is fuming when he gets back to the cabinet where Kihyun flings the jacket towards him. “We must change places dear groom of ours! Let’s head out!” Jihoon doesn’t even pay attention to Chanyeol when they make their leave and Kihyun deals with the payment. Chanyeol’s coworker wishes them good evening and the most wonderful marriage. 

Jihoon is still fuming, tears burning somewhere behind his eyes when the cold early autumn night air hits his face. Fuck Park Chanyeol and his lack of communication ever. 

 

\------

 

Jihoon is so tired, both mentally and physically when they finally make it to the club where they meet up with Joshua’s party crew. 

Seungcheol blinks at them and Taehyung’s laugh is hideous. “Oh my God! I knew something was up!” 

“What happened in your party?” Joshua laughs too, reaching out for Jeonghan, glancing at the groom crown on Jihoon’s head. 

“We…” Jeonghan waves his hand vaguely around his little party group. “We pretended it’s Jihoon who is getting married.” 

Taehyung doesn’t bother to hide how amused he is by it all and almost falls off of the chair. “Explains the phone call!” he hollers and Joshua’s grin is wide when he leans in to kiss Jeonghan. 

“You are ridiculous, love.”

Seungkwan whoops and yells the new rounds for them all from the bartender and Seungcheol finds a spot next to Jihoon, arching his eyebrows.

“Taehyung mentioned you acting weird when he called. What happened?” Seungcheol asks when everyone else has already forgotten (well no but the attention is on Joshua and Jeonghan and arriving beer) and eyes the crown at the top of Jihoon’s head. Jihoon gives him a sneer. “Chanyeol worked at the bar we had reserved.” 

Seungcheol blinks and his mouth is suddenly set into a thin line, like he is suddenly aggravated and Jihoon puts his hand on his boyfriend’s arm, his own anger lessening. 

“It’s okay, it was actually kind of fun, the faking I mean,” Jihoon grins. “I got everything brought to me without asking and I got to see Park’s face fall. Remember that one time at the café where you told it was his loss? This was the same but better. ” He thinks it’s better not to tell what their actual words were because that would be pointless. The fact that Chanyol cheated on him still affects on him so much. And it’s pointless to pull Seungcheol along with it because it’s not like Jihoon is afraid of Seungcheol cheating on him. It’s opposite, he trusts Seungcheol 100% and it would be insulting to Seungcheol to even assume he would be the same as Chanyeol. 

And now that he thinks about it maybe Chanyeol did need some sort of closure but Jihoon isn’t sure if he got it from how their conversation ended. Jihoon got his own when they burned Chanyeol’s lonely sweater they found from the closet when Seungcheol moved in. He kind of feels bad but at the same he doesn’t. 

Seungcheol pouts. “I bet his face was worth of it, yeah?”

Jihoon nods and curls himself closer Seungcheol, taking a hold of his hand while Taehyung bolts up to help the bartender to hand out the beers.

They toast for Joshua and Jeonghan who finally gets the groom crown on the top of his head. Seungcheol ruffles Jihoon’s hair and smiles at him, sweetly and oh so softly.

“Hey, when am I gonna get my bachelor party?” 

Jihoon hums, rubbing Seungcheol’s hand with his thumb. “Your birthday is up soon so maybe make a theme for it?” Seungcheol smiles and kisses his cheek. Taehyung whoops at everything and Vernon spills his drink all over and Seungkwan rolls his eyes hard. 

When they much more later, when the early sun rays shine over the city horizon, curl against each other in Seungcheol’s bed Jihoon wonders how wonderful it would be married to this man.

 

#4

Grandmother Lee isn’t that amused when her grandchild is late and she is left to be entertained by Jihoon’s boyfriend. 

Not that she has anything against Seungcheol, Seungcheol is darling but she is about to have enough. 

“When are you going to propose to my grandchild?”

Seungcheol chokes on his coffee and Grandmother Lee feels like she had just accomplished something. 

“Is this about the money? If you don’t have money to buy the ring, I’m more than happy to help you. Too much of my money is going to go to lousy relatives and you know that Jihoonnie is my favorite.”

Seungcheol is still choking and Grandmother Lee sips her tea, waiting him to calm down. 

“Isn’t to kind of too early?” Seungcheol finally squeaks and Grandma Lee rolls his eyes. “Don’t be too modest darling, the earlier, the sweeter the relationship will get. And with all of these…” she waves her hand around their tiny kitchen that is full of flowers and ornaments Jihoon is set to deliver to the wedding venue later. 

“Take some inspiration! Write vows!” 

Seungcheol looks like he wants to argue but Grandma Lee hushes him with a wave of her finger. 

“You do want to marry my grandchild?”

“Of course!” there aren’t any signs of hesitation at Seungcheol’s words and Grandmother Lee hums, smiling knowing. “You have written the vows, have you?” 

It makes Seungcheol groan and Grandmother Lee enjoys his suffering. There is however something deep set in Seungcheol’s face that makes her arch her eyebrows at him. Seungcheol licks his lips before he moves towards the cupboards. She watches Seungcheol to pull a cookie jar from the depths of the cabinet. Her breath hitches when he brings it to the table and pulls the top off. There are bills and then, a small box. 

“I bought it with the money I saved from when he paid our dates.”

The ring is pretty, it has a formation of starts in it and inside is a carving of words: _“no words needed between us.”_ Grandmother Lee smiles, gently touching Seungcheol’s tear stained cheek. “Jihoon will love it.” 

 

#5

Seungcheol doesn’t see Jihoon until he makes it to the wedding chapel where Jihoon more or less whoops in joy when he spots him.

“We need you to give out the song books at the door! Also keep an eye on Joshua’s friend, you remember him from the bachelor party? Vernon, he is late.”

Seungcheol can only nod and he staggers under the pile of books Jihoon shoves at him. He spots Taehyung running across the altar with a guitar and then Jihoon is gone and Seungcheol blinks stupidly. Jeonghan’s sister spots him soon enough and they settle each side of the doors to give out the booklets. Vernon runs in when most of the guests have arrived and it gets hectic when Seungcheol tries to help Vernon find the way to the back of the chapel. When they find the right rooms Seungkwan nothing but pulls Vernon with him and Jihoon passes him fast but the touch is there and Seungcheol smiles when he goes back to the venue. 

It’s doesn’t take long after that for the rest of guests to arrive and Seungcheol takes his place near the front, sitting next to Kihyun who fiddles with his booklet. Everything looks so pretty soon piano music fills the air as Joshua makes his way to the altar. 

They come out alone, first Seungkwan, then Wendy and then, Jihoon. Seungcheol’s breathe hitches as he watches his boyfriend walk down the aisle, smiling around. Seungcheol tries to catch his eyes but Jihoon has decided to ignore him. Seungcheol wants to laugh but the more he stares the more he can see Jihoon blushing. And when Jihoon passes his row, his boyfriend finally meets his eyes and sticks his tongue at him. Kihyun next to him elbows his side when he laughs louder than he intended. 

Jeonghan is gorgeous when he walks down the aisle and Seungcheol can see Joshua smiling so widely at the front. It looks like Taehyung holds him by the back of his jacket to prevent him from running at Jeonghan. 

It’s is beautiful the ceremony and Seungcheol can feel his eyes water. He spots both mothers wiping their eyes and Jeonghan smiles so brightly, all teeth and Joshua is only staring at him, beautiful melodies echoing inside the chapel. Soon enough they are allowed to kiss the groom and Seungcheol is all smiles and he is so happy for his friends. It’s a blur after that to get to the party venue and he doesn’t see Jihoon until he gets there because best man duties call him more than boyfriend duties so Seungcheol hangs out with Kihyun and Vernon for time being. 

Jihoon finds his side after the food and speeches. He clings to Seungcheol’s arm like he needs all the affection in the world and Seungcheol gladly gives it to him by pulling him even closer. 

“God, I’m so happy this is over”, Jihoon murmurs and buries his face to Seungcheol’s neck and Seungcheol laughs. “Yeah, me too. I get you to me from now on.” Jihoon sniggers and Seungcheol can tell he is little buzzed from all the wine he has been toasting during the party. 

The atmosphere is so warm and happy, Amy dances with Jihoon at some point and Seungcheol is so content when it’s time to throw the flowers. 

It’s pretty surreal to watch how Jeonghan’s flowers straight up end up in Jihoon’s hands. 

 

+1

It’s ridiculous how Amy and Eric’s wedding garnet had found its way into their bookshelf or how Jeonghan’s flower thing had ended up embellishing their empty windowsills. But the more Seungcheol looks at them, the more he thinks it must be some sort of a sign. 

And it’s not just him, he thinks, when he spots Jihoon fiddle with the garnet while he is cleaning, like he is considering getting rid of it but still leaving it there, hanging kind of out of space. 

But neither of them does anything about it, neither of them mentions the possibility of getting engaged. Their lives continues as it is, nothing particularly fancy but pleasant enough to get Jihoon smile and Seungcheol laugh when they are happy and content with each others. 

But something switches when it’s Joshua and Taehyung’s joint birthday and of course, because Taehyung insisted hard enough, they have lots of candy around.  
It all seems innocent enough until Seungcheol pots the candy rings and Taehyung’s not so subtle laugh rings in his ears a moment later. Amy is also giving him a dazzling, knowing smile but Seungcheol just grins, feeling his cheeks get warm. 

He hasn’t seen Jihoon for a while (he was swept away by Jeonghan at some point) so Seungcheol has no idea if the other man has seen the candy rings. He fiddles with one before Joshua catches him. It’s ridiculous but when Joshua gives him stupid finger guns Seungcheol right out marches to the lobby to find his jacket and fish out the small ring box from its inside pocket. He has been carrying it around with him because well, for moments like these when he is so sure. 

Jihoon is laughing with Vernon and some of Taehyung’s friends. Seungcheol doesn’t make his way towards them because they seem to be content with whatever they are talking about so he ventures into the balcony where Jeonghan and Eric are chatting and easily falls into a talk with the two. 

The night is fun, food is tasty, music is great (even if Vernon gets into an argument over if Drake’s Hotline Bling is the best song or The Best Song Ever) and the buzz of alcohol is good. It’s fun, they are all enjoying it and Jihoon sneaks to sit next to him at some point on the couch. 

“Hey, haven’t seen you for a while”, Seungcheol grins and Jihoon hums, leaning closer. “Hey to you too.”

Jihoon grins and he can tell Seungcheol knows he is a bit buzzed. It’s a nice buzz, not too much but enough to make him smile at everything and most importantly at Seungcheol. God, he just loves smiling around Seungcheol, Seungcheol makes him so happy.

“Hey, I have something for you.”

His boyfriend hums and tilts his head. “Yeah, what? A kiss maybe?” 

Jihoon actually giggles and leans in to kiss the side of Seungcheol’s mouth. When he leans back Seungcheol is pouting at him. “I wanted a proper kiss.”

Jihoon hums, his nerves kicking in but he doesn’t care, the buzz is still good. “Weeeell,” he draws out “depends on how you answer.” 

“To what?” 

“To this.”

And Seungcheol stares at red candy ring. 

There is a beat of stillness before Seungcheol is crying and Jihoon’s face falls. “Okay not the answer I was expecting? Do you want a kiss anyway?” Jihoon tries and Seungcheol dares to laugh at him but it sounds like a happy laugh and oh. 

_Oh._

“Is this an answer you were looking for?” 

The ring is so pretty and Jihoon’s mouth hangs open, still holding the damn candy ring in his hand. He vaguely hears a camera shutter but he can’t and won’t turn to whoever it is because Seungcheol is taking a hold of his hand and—

“Jihoon, will you—“

“—marry me! I gave you the ring first, I get to ask first!” Jihoon hollers and Seungcheol’s eyes are so wide and suddenly he is hugging Jihoon and Jihoon is laughing and crying too. It’s a mess because suddenly there are more hands than needed and loud yells in his ears. At some point Jihoon gets the ring in his finger and the candy ring looks ridiculously big in Seungcheol’s finger but his boyfriend looks so happy.

When the loud congratulations have died down, Seungcheol leans close, kissing him gently.

“Yes Jihoon, yes, I will marry you.”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All kind of feedback is always appreciated, comments, kudos and so on! <3


End file.
